Antinaturalmente bestial
by Lu Lein
Summary: El gigante de un ojo juega diabolicamente con la pequeña rubia. /Este fic participa en el reto especial Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. / Primer lugar en el Reto especial Halloween.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Summary:** El gigante de un ojo juega diabólicamente con la pequeña rubia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ᶲ**

 **Antinaturalmente bestial**

" _El gigante de un ojo juega diabólicamente con la pequeña rubia"._

 **Por Lu Hatake**

 **ᶲ**

 **ᶲ**

* * *

 **L** a lluvia no dejaba de arreciar en las afueras de Konoha y esto solo provocaba más mal humor en la rubia Yamanaka. La misión era sencilla y hasta un tanto ridícula. Consistía en identificar de dónde provenían cadáveres carcomidos de cabras, reses y gallinas en un determinado punto afuera de la aldea, pues muchos civiles se habían quejado de sus bajas de animales en sus respectivas granjas. Yamanaka Ino, chunin, había sido asignada a esa misión a falta de más personal. E iba sola. El Hokage de cabello plateado tenía pensado asignarle como líder de misión al capitán Namiashi, pero por culpa de una misión de última hora terminó yendo sola.

Su capa marrón claro estaba empapada y aunque a Ino esto le molestaba, al menos la lluvia aminoraba el pútrido olor de animales a medio comer que estaban tirados por esa zona boscosa. La tierra con agua se estaba volviendo un fango insoportable hasta que de repente la muchacha rubia no vio bien dónde pisaba y resbaló, cayendo de bruces.

—¡Maldita mierda de misión! –gruñó enfadada, intentando levantarse del suelo resbaladizo.

Se tapó la nariz con dos dedos cuando por fin llegó al perímetro que otros ninjas habían marcado ya. Esa era la zona donde se encontraban pilas de animales muertos, con sus órganos de fuera, sangre, sus cuerpos maltratados. Todos ellos colocados en posiciones obscenas unos sobre otros. Estaban cerca de una montaña con césped medio triturado y al pie había una enorme roca de unos cinco metros. Ino puso los brazos en jarra y miró a todos lados. No había nadie allí más que ella. Suponía que tendría que subir a un árbol y esperar hasta que el sujeto o criatura llegara para aventar nuevas víctimas en su deshuesadero personal. Así que eso hizo. Subió por un árbol cercano, colocando el chakra suficiente en sus pies para caminar verticalmente hasta sentarse en una rama alta y gruesa. Aprovechó que había dos ramas gruesas arriba y se quitó la capa para ponerla a modo de techo. El agua y la frialdad la dejaron en paz por un tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a frotarse con las manos para darse un poco de calor en ese frío y húmedo día. No llevaba mochila pero sí traía un pequeño termo colgado en su lateral izquierdo con una correa. Lo tomó, el té aún estaba caliente y lanzaba un poco de vapor. Ino bebió un sorbo y después bajó su vista hacia el basurero de cadáveres.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Esa tarde sería larga. Muy larga.

La noche empezaba a llegar sigilosamente. Las nubes grises tapaban todo el cielo, impidiendo la luz de la luna plateada.

Estaba vigilando tranquilamente cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de la montaña cercana, era el sonido de rocas friccionándose entre sí. Ino miró atenta y vio que la roca gigante que estaba a un lado de la montaña se estaba moviendo por sí misma. No sabía cómo, pero pronto descubrió que la roca estaba dejando ver una entrada, era una especie de cueva oscura y había allí una criatura enorme emergiendo del agujero. No podía verla con precisión, pues la oscura noche y la llovizna se lo impedían, pero sí podía constatar que se trataba de un coloso de unos cinco metros, según calculó rápidamente. Fácilmente su cabeza podía alcanzar la rama donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Su cuerpo se preparó para la acción casi por inercia. Sus músculos se tensaron, su mano fue a dar hacia su bolsa de herramientas para extraer un kunai previamente envenenado. Se puso en cuclillas sobre la rama y aguzó todos sus sentidos como buena kunoichi. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y por precaución escondió su chakra lo más que pudo.

Cuando el ser salió al bosque podía verse perfectamente que tenía una cabeza, un tórax tosco y grueso, un par de brazos y manos y unas fuertes piernas. Las pisadas de los enormes pies hacían surcos en el lodo e Ino muy apenas podía ver. Sin embargo pudo darse cuenta del tamaño de las huellas, eran enormes, de unos cuarenta centímetros. Se preguntó cómo es que no había encontrado huellas antes, la respuesta era fácil, había estado lloviendo mucho, las huellas habían desaparecido.

Sus ojos azules desmesurados lo veían sin poder identificar a la criatura. Hacía memoria sobre lo que había leído en libros, lo que había visto en sus clases de academia sobre posibles enemigos no ninjas, pero nada le podía dar una definición a esa cosa. Solo una. Un cuento de terror que su madre le susurró de niña en una noche oscura hace muchos años, cuando ésta vivía.

Sí, no podía ser otra cosa más. Su único ojo resplandecía y la observaba. ¡La observaba ahora! La criatura giró el rostro, como mirándola confundido, y después dio un paso hacia ella. Y otro, y otro. Hasta que empezó a correr.

Ino juntó chakra en sus pies e inmediatamente se puso a saltar ramas lo más rápido que pudo, pero aquél ser solo tuvo que alargar su enorme mano y como si ella estuviera a un milímetro, la alcanzó y la tomó entre su mano grande. El tórax de Ino se vio apresado por esos duros dedos enormes que prácticamente eran de su estatura.

Profirió un grito aterrador cuando se vio sujetada y fue presa del pánico. Escuchó una rotura, un ruidoso y seco _crac_. La bestia le había roto un brazo con apenas tocarla.

—¡Bájame! –gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta. Aquél monstruo la alzó hacia su rostro y entonces Ino dejó de gritar. Se quedó quieta, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su boca entreabierta, era ella la estupefacción y la incredulidad en persona. Esa cosa tenía una boca enorme, una nariz que exhalaba aire caliente… y… un único ojo en mitad de la cara, sobre la nariz. Un ojo grande y amarillo que la veía fijamente, incluso podía reflejarse ella misma en la pupila del gigante.

Los ojos de Ino se fueron hacia atrás, y entonces sin previo aviso ni quererlo, se desmayó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L** a consciencia empezaba a espabilarse lentamente. Sus párpados se abrieron tan ligeramente que la rubia apenas pudo ver por una rendija…

Observó el lugar en el que estaba.

Apestaba como una conjunción de olores echados a perder. Mierda y sangre. Solo el olor bastó para que despertara de golpe y se levantara a la mitad. Estaba encima de una paja amarilla y no se veía casi nada. Solo había una pequeña antorcha clavada en el suelo a punto de apagarse. Y un bulto enorme estaba acostado frente a ella, a unos metros. Pudo ver que tenía ropa de cuero café bastante sucia y gruesa. Aquella criatura le daba la espalda. Una espalda exageradamente ancha y grande.

Ella se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Solo sabía que debía salir de ahí.

Hubo un desperfecto, la paja hizo un ruido suave y aquello alertó al hombre. Se removió y por un momento se quedó así.

" _Por poco"_ pensó Ino aliviada. Pero la criatura se volteó rápidamente y su persona era tan larga que dejaba a la pequeña rubia apresada entre la pared y su cuerpo rugoso.

—Ay, no –susurró presa del pánico, y no era para menos. Aquel ser de un solo ojo se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Ella sintió que sus ojos ardían, quería llorar. Era un horrible lugar. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de ahí?!

La tomó con su mano libre y con cuatro dedos le sujetó la espalda y con el pulgar el pecho, y la atrajo hacia su vista.

No podía hacer nada. Tenía el brazo derecho apresado, pero el izquierdo libre, sin embargo era el brazo dañado, aunque quisiera no era posible hacer una transferencia de mente, aún necesitaba poner las manos en posición.

—Eres humana –la voz rasposa y caliente de la criatura resonó por toda la cueva, haciendo un eco horrible. Ino se le quedó viendo con ojos saltones sin responder nada, expectante a lo que pasaría después –¡Dije que eres humana! –su pútrido aliento le golpeó la cara e Ino tosió fuertemente.

—¡Sí, lo soy! –gritó enseguida, cerrando los ojos para darse fuerza y hacer que la escuchara.

Después de ello no se escuchó otro ruido. La Yamanaka abrió un ojo con miedo y se dio cuenta de que la bestia solo estaba mirándola pacíficamente. El gigante ojo del tamaño de la cabeza de Ino parpadeó lentamente y ella pudo ver su reflejo en la pupila negra. Fue entonces que abrió ambas orbes y se dio el tiempo de apreciarlo de cerca.

Era una cabeza aparentemente normal, con boca y dientes, con nariz ancha pero humanoide, con orejas sucias y barba de tres días, el pelo castaño, además de una piel porosa y grasa. Sus extremidades eran bestiales, su ojo era único y estaba bajo una poblada ceja. Era tan poderoso que si se le quedaba viendo podía sentirse desnuda e invadida, como un mero objeto transparente. Asfixiada por esa sensación decidió mirar hacia una de las paredes rocosas de la cueva.

—¿Tú… –temía preguntarlo, pero debía hacerlo –qué eres?

La bestia antinatural ladeó la cabeza para un lado, confundida por la pregunta. Se tardó cerca de medio segundo en responder, pero Ino había sentido que pasaron horas.

—Cí… clope –contestó con algo de inseguridad, con voz rasposa y grave.

—Cíclope –repitió Ino y su nombre en la voz de ella le parecieron ángeles cantando, pues la vio maravillado. Era tan hermosa, delgada y blanca. De cabellos de oro y ojos de zafiro. _"Una hija de hada y hombre"_ pensó él al verla iluminada por los resquicios del fuego atronador que tenía en la pequeña fogata.

" _Tiene que ser un sueño"_ pensó Ino en su interior, pero el dolor de su brazo le indicó que no era ningún sueño. Esa era la realidad, había un Cíclope frente a ella, y la tenía apresada en su cueva.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? –se emocionó la criatura, apretándola más sin darse cuenta. Una de las costillas de Ino se rompió enseguida y ella profirió un grito de dolor. Frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo en que mordía su labio inferior para aguantar el dolor – ¿Qué sucede? –se sorprendió ante el gesto de dolor de la pequeña rubia.

Ella ni siquiera podía hablar por el dolor. Con cuidado, el cíclope la colocó en el suelo de paja amarilla. Ino empezó a sudar mucho, parecía que era la presión la que le estaba bajando, se sintió sumamente cansada y sobrepasada por el dolor. Su costado y su brazo eran un infierno.

—Mi brazo y una costilla me has quebrado –confesó Ino con debilidad –Necesito aire.

—Aire –volvió a decir el mítico cíclope y volteó hacia la gran roca que hacía de puerta. Sin dudarlo fue a mover la roca y entonces el aire en la cueva se volvió fresco y respirable, con olor a humedad, a tierra mojada. Aquél olor le pareció agradable a Ino, e incluso la reconfortó un poco.

—No te preocupes, humana –la bestia se acercó a ella y la observó con su ojo –Yo te cuidaré.

—Por favor… déjame salir…

—¡JAMÁS! –gruñó el coloso con furia, tirándole saliva en el rostro, aturdiendo sus oídos, expresando su furia. En su único ojo, a pesar de que era negro, podía verse una tonalidad rojiza emergiendo difusamente, aunque Ino culpó de eso a su extremo cansancio – ¡Eres mía! ¡Yo te encontré! Y nunca te irás de aquí –sonrió ante la última frase y tomó el delgado y débil cuerpo de Ino entre sus manos enormes, rompiendo huesos sin saberlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L** a pequeña tromba había finalizado por fin en Konoha. La mañana era soleada y los civiles trabajadores limpiaban sus casas y sus granjas de animales, los ninjas se ocupaban de sus respectivas misiones y sentado en su oficina el Hokage revisaba sus pergaminos y demás pendientes en su escritorio, acompañado de su fiel asistente. De pronto se vieron interrumpidos cuando la primera persona en llamar a la puerta llegó. Se trataba del capitán Namiashi Raido quien se encontraba en la oficina a muy temprana hora para entregar el reporte de su misión.

—Tan puntual como siempre, Raido –musitó Kakashi cuando el aludido entró –Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.

—Así debe ser, Hokage-sama –le entregó el reporte a la asistente y ésta se lo pasó a su jefe, quien lo leyó rápidamente y lo firmó.

—Bien, lo de siempre, puedes pasar a recoger tu sueldo en la oficina de Kotetsu –le indicó y volvió a sus asuntos.

—Perdone, Hokage-sama, me gustaría saber si me necesita para otra misión –pidió –En vista de que tuve que atender esta reciente misión sobre la otra, quisiera saber si la kunoichi Yamanaka aún requiere de mi apoyo.

—Oh, no, Raido –negó, sonriente –Ino está bien. Partió ayer por la tarde. No ha regresado pero dudo que tenga complicaciones. De todas maneras, si no llega para hoy en la noche, supongo que eres de los pocos ninjas activos qué elegir para brindar apoyo. Si te necesito yo te avisaré.

—De acuerdo, Hokage-sama –le dio una respetuosa reverencia y después se fue de la oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **P** odía escuchar los grillos cantar. La roca que fungía como puerta estaba echada a un lado para que entrara el aire que ella pedía. En su piel se sentía la frescura de la noche, el olor a bosque que entraba por su nariz, incluso el olor de _su propia sangre_ fresca. El ser bestial la había querido besar y terminó desgarrándole parte del tabique y de los pómulos. Sus labios también estaban lastimados e hinchados. Respiraba con dificultad y su estómago tenía mucha hambre y sed. Continuaba tirada en la paja que olía a muerte y desechos, en la misma posición; boca arriba. Su ropa no estaba. La curiosa bestia aberrante se la había arrancado a jirones porque quería verla. La tocó por todas partes. Con sus dedos, con su lengua. Lo odiaba. Y en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad lo iba a matar, aunque aún no sabía cómo. Su brazo izquierdo aún estaba roto, algún par de costillas también, además le dolía mucho el cuerpo, casi podía asegurar que le había dejado cardenales por toda su esbelta anatomía.

Y mientras el capitán Namiashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura y Naruto se apuntan para la búsqueda de Yamanaka Ino, el gigante de un ojo jugaba diabólicamente con la pequeña rubia sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de tocarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **C** uriosamente las faltas de animales en las granjas de Konoha habían parado por fin. Los civiles agradecían la ayuda de los ninjas por su trabajo, lo cierto es que ningún ninja había tenido que intervenir. El suceso de desaparición de animales se fue como llegó. Así de simple. Así sin más.

Con el tiempo se descubrió un extraño cementerio improvisado de animales. Solo había huesos y muchas moscas. Además de un cuerpo humano en descomposición encontrado en una cueva cercana. Había cabello rubio esparcido por toda la cueva.

Había jugado con ella tan salvajemente.

 **ᶲ**

 **.ᶲ.**

 **ᶲ**

 **.ᶲ.**

* * *

 **No se qué tal me salió. La verdad que fue un verdadero reto con eso de que me tocó el Cíclope. Espero que les haya gustado, o que al menos esté pasable. ¡Gracias por leer! Y los reviews los respondo por MP.**

 **¡Sayo!**


End file.
